


Permafrost

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Angustia con final feliz, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Confesión, Cumpleaños, F/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Posiblemente amor no correspondido, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation, angst with happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Ella es su principal especialista, su ayuda de campo, su protegida. Él es su comandante, su mentor, su inspiración. Y  podrían ser las dos últimas personas en Remnant que realmente se entienden.Un fic corto que explora la relación del general James Ironwood y la especialista Winter Schnee. Compatible con Canon desde el momento de la escritura.





	Permafrost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438416) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90). 



_Porque eres un buen compañero... porque eres un buen compañero..._   
_Porque eres un buen compañero... y... nadie lo puede negar._

Las aclamaciones estallaron, y el general James Ironwood logró contorsionar su expresión en una especie de sonrisa, aceptando las palmadas en la espalda y las copas levantadas con tanta bonhomía como pudo reunir. El restaurante que habían alquilado por la noche estaba repleto de admiradores que apenas conocía y mejores amigos de los que nunca había oído hablar. Políticos, oficiales, hombres de negocios: más de doscientos miembros de la élite de Atlas, ansiosos de ver al General en alguna de las raras oportunidades de atraparlo fuera de uniforme.

La primera hora fue el purgatorio disfrazado de redes. Cabilderos que buscan impulsar contratos. Funcionarios electos que buscan carne de cerdo. Oficiales retirados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que lanzar guerras desde sus sillones. Personas que normalmente evitaba como la peste, en otras palabras, pero ahora estaba condenado por su fecha de nacimiento para socializar.

El enamoramiento finalmente disminuyó lo suficiente como para poder moverse por el restaurante con cierto grado de libertad, unos minutos de charla pequeña el precio por cada paso más cerca del bar. Sonrió a los que necesitaban una sonrisa, asintió sabiamente con aquellos que ofrecían consejo y se rió de lo que pasaba por humor en esta multitud. Muy poco de eso era relevante para sus deberes oficiales, y aún menos era realmente interesante. Pero mantuvo una correa en sus emociones. James Ironwood no era un hombre propenso a las manifestaciones dramáticas o extravagantes de sus sentimientos: una vida en el campo de batalla lo había condicionado a mantener sus expresiones rígidamente bajo control.

Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Winter Schnee, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera.

Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida. Alta y ágil, tenía la construcción de un modelo de pasarela y el equilibrio para que coincidiera. Winter se mantuvo perfectamente a gusto en un vestido que llamó la atención de todos los hombres de sangre roja en la habitación, un vestido sin mangas que se difuminaba azul y negro. La mayoría de las mujeres bajo el mando de Ironwood provenían de medios relativamente modestos, nunca podrían haber esperado igualar el aura aristocrática que Winter tan fácilmente proyectó. No en las infrecuentes ocasiones en que sintió ganas de recordarle al mundo que los y las Schnees era la verdadera nobleza de Remnant.

—General Ironwood —el tono de Winter era agudo como siempre, enunciación nítida como nieve fresca. El protocolo marcial y de salón de bando libró una breve guerra en su mente: no se había detenido antes que él, sino solo. Luego inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia practicada, de alguna manera capaz de hacer que el gesto pareciera natural en lugar de ostentoso. Enderezándose, ella hábilmente señaló a un camarero cercano, tomando dos copas de champán de su bandeja y entregándole una al General —. Felicitaciones, señor. Muchos beneficios saludables.

Ironwood aceptó el vaso con un breve asentimiento y una sonrisa pequeña pero entrañable. No era el cuerpo de Winter el que la hacía tan especial para el general, no, sino la mente dentro dé. Ella era su protegida, incluso si ninguno de los dos había usado el término, era inteligente e impulsada y cada día tenía más experiencia. Aquí había una mujer que había olvidado una vida cómoda de lujo para servir a su gente. Alguien que había disparado directamente a la cima de cada clase cuando todos esperaban que se lavara en la primera uña astillada.

—Gracias, especialista —respondió Ironwood, reflejando el sorbo de su subordinado. Nunca había sido uno para los vinos, chispeantes o no, pero la socialización de la alta sociedad que su trabajo implicaba requería un poco de familiaridad. No era un conocedor, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que era un champán muy bueno. Sospechosamente bueno, incluso —. ¿Supongo que te tengo que agradecer por la cosecha que se sirve, Schnee?

—Estamos fuera de servicio, señor, Winter está bien —insistió su especialista superior, un rubor que ya se arrastraba a su rostro —. Y ... considérelo un regalo de cumpleaños. Señor.

Ironwood no dijo nada, simplemente levantó una ceja burlona y bebió otro sorbo de la bebida decadente. Incluso repudiada por su padre, Winter aún tenía acceso a recursos financieros considerables, aunque gastarlos en algo tan frívolamente como las bebidas burbujeantes era un poco fuera de lugar.

—Un subordinado comprando regalos para su comandante ... —ironizó Ironwood, notando con lejana diversión el extraño y nervioso artilugio que había provocado —. Ciertamente bordeando los bordes de la corrección, ¿verdad, señorita... Winter?

Parecía animarse un poco al usar su nombre de nacimiento —. Simplemente pagué por unas botellas para compartir equitativamente entre los oficiales de este evento, señor —respondió Winter, recuperando la compostura en su postura y su voz —. Que este evento haya sido una celebración de cumpleaños para mi comandante es, oficialmente, inmaterial.

Ironwood podría haberse enredado en lo que las reglas dirían al respecto, pero (a) no había dudas de que Winter ya lo sabía y (b) tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro que no podía traerse a sí mismo. Para variar.

Consideró brevemente que se estaba ablandando.

—Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, podemos omitir la audiencia de revisión disciplinaria, Winter —bromeó.

Winter sonrió ante eso. Demasiada gente pensó que el General Ironwood no era más que un soldado de juguete, un autómata, sin sentido del humor y sin corazón. Se consideraba una de las pocas personas con el privilegio de ver más, de ver al hombre que estaba debajo de la imagen pública del general.

—Gracias, señor —respondió Winter, con fingido alivio.

—Con una condición —agregó el General, entre sorbos —. Deja de llamarme "señor" por el resto de la noche —. Winter estaba a medio camino de cambiar su vaso vacío por uno nuevo, y no fue capaz de mantener la expresión de incomodidad en su rostro —. Esto es, después de todo, un evento social. ¿No es así, Winter?

—Por supuesto —Winter aceptó apresuradamente, tomando un sorbo más grande de champán de lo que permitía el estricto decoro social. Él la miró, expectante —. Somos solo dos amigos celebrando tu cumpleaños... James.

Ella tropezó con su nombre, vacilando y deteniéndose, sus labios aparentemente renuentes o incapaces de romper años de rígido protocolo. Ironwood intentó recordar que alguna vez usó su nombre de pila, pero se quedó en blanco. Ella debe tener, en algún momento, pero aún sonaba exótico en su lengua y en sus oídos. Por un lado, podía contar con la cantidad de personas que lo llamaban "James" hoy en día, y eso incluía a ciertas personas que no le interesaban particularmente.

Antes de que pudiera retomar el hilo de la conversación, un par de oficiales ancianos se inmiscuyeron, sin darle a Winter ni un ápice de atención mientras brindaban por el hombre de la hora. Se retiró una corta distancia, puliendo un segundo vaso y moviéndose hacia un tercero, atrapando la mirada de Ironwood cada vez que podía echar un vistazo. Y allí se quedó flotando, justo fuera del círculo de gladiadores y aduladores deseosos de inflar su ego y curry a su favor.

Pasaron una hora y veinte minutos antes de que el general, a pesar de su valentía, no pudiese resistir más. Él no era lo que uno llamaría una persona de personas, y sus tendencias introvertidas hicieron mucho combustible para muchas bromas sobre sus proyectos de robótica. Era inevitable un cierto grado de trabajo en red y de politiquería, una necesidad del trabajo, pero a la que había resentido cada vez más a lo largo de los años. Cada hora que malgastaba humillando a los superiores fosilizados y los generales de sillón era una hora que no se gastaba en el servicio de Atlas. Y le atormentaba, en el fondo de su mente, donde se torturaba con listas de tareas que tendría que delegar, abreviar o abandonar porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo con frivolidades.

Winter, había descubierto, entendía la sensación bastante bien.

Se las arregló para llamar su atención, a través de un bosque de cabezas grises y calvas, sosteniendo su mirada el tiempo suficiente para llevar una mano a su oído. Luego a su lóbulo de la oreja, que él, muy discreta pero muy decididamente, tiró.

Winter descubrió la señal de inmediato, entrando en acción como si hubiera estado esperando la señal. Que bien podría haber sido así. Con un movimiento fluido, sacó un Pergamino —donde el general no tenía la menor idea del lugar donde pudo ocultarlo en el vestido— y lo apretó contra su oreja. Winterwood no era una gran celebridad, Ironwood lo sabía, pero su desempeño no tenía que ser fascinante para ser plausible.

Ella aclaró su garganta —. General Ironwood, señor —dijo Winter, logrando hacer que la multitud de viejos se separara ante ella —. Hay una llamada de... —se interrumpió abruptamente, mirando con recelo a la multitud de curiosos —. Se le solicita en una llamada de conferencia, solo línea segura —optó por una ruta más melodramática, por más divertida que hubiera sido —. Nada terrible, señor, sólo sensible.

El general asintió comprensivamente ante eso, un gesto que pronto se reflejó en los que lo rodeaban y que deseaba saber —. Muy bien. Infórmeles que estaré en la Academia en veinticinco.

Winter obedientemente repitió sus instrucciones en su Scroll, mientras el General lanzaba una sonrisa arrepentida y murmuraba excusas educadas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia la puerta. Winter cerró su scroll y lo atrapó un momento después, lanzando una mirada glacial a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse entre el General y la salida.

Ironwood dejó escapar un profundo suspiro tan pronto como estuvieron limpios, su aliento empapado en el aire ante él. Hacía frío, pero entonces, ¿cuándo no estaba en Atlas? Encontró el refrescante aire de la tarde refrescante después de horas en un restaurante sofocante, el viento mordiendo la piel expuesta. Ironwood tiró de su abrigo, permitiendo que Winter lo alcanzase.

—¿La música se está poniendo demasiado fuerte para usted, señor? —Winter bromeó, una vez que habían puesto media cuadra entre ellos y el restaurante.

—Es James —le recordó el General, ya sospechando que era un ejercicio inútil —. Y sigue llamándome viejo, Winter. Mira lo que hace para tu carrera.

Ella rió por lo bajo, un sonido muy poco femenino que solo unos pocos vasos de espuma podrían haber provocado. La audiencia del general, ella sabía, estaba bien, mejor que bien. Sus tímpanos eran solo una de muchas, muchas partes de su cuerpo que había sacrificado en el cumplimiento del deber, pero sus reemplazos sintéticos eran superiores en todos los sentidos. Ambas orejas eran artificiales, de hecho, aunque hubiera sido difícil para alguien más que un otorrinolaringólogo contarlas. La música nunca sería demasiado ruidosa, aunque sólo lo fuera porque siempre podía silenciarla con un pensamiento.

Alcanzaron el vehículo de Ironwood unas pocas cuadras más tarde, un SUV indescriptible que solo se distinguía por las matrículas militares que exhibía. Si alguien tratara de dispararles, descubrirían que era tan duradero como un tanque liviano, aunque nadie había sido tan idiota como para hacer eso en muchos años.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Winter hiciera su habitual movimiento del vehículo, agachándose bajo su vestido y sus tacones para comprobar si había algo sospechoso. Era tan meticulosa como siempre en su búsqueda de bombas y otros sabotajes, pero Ironwood no pudo evitar notar la forma en que se tambaleó levemente.

—Está limpio, s-James. ¿Te gustaría subir?

Él negó con la cabeza, suavemente —. Voy a conducir, Winter —dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su tono casual —Son sólo unos minutos para la Academia —. Winter frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca como para protestar, pero Ironwood la interrumpió —. Se supone que no debes conducir, de todos modos, Schnee.

El ceño fruncido de Winter no iba a ninguna parte, pero para entonces el general ya le había abierto la puerta, haciéndole un gesto hacia adentro como el chófer de más alto rango del mundo. Winter se encontró ruborizándose levemente, pero ella agarró el dobladillo de su vestido, subiendo al todoterreno con tanta elegancia como pudo reunir.

El viaje fue cómodamente tranquilo, sin palabras, excepto por unos pocos comentarios ociosos sobre política o horarios. Las calles alrededor de la Academia no estaban ocupadas en el mejor de los casos, y por la noche estaban prácticamente desiertas. Winter se recostó en el acolchado de cuero, permitiéndose un momento de descanso en el interior con clima controlado. Por lo general, ella era la que conducía por Ironwood, haciendo doble servicio como conductor, además de sus responsabilidades formales como ayudante de campo. Técnicamente iba en contra de las regulaciones, pero Winter confiaba en sí misma al volante más que nadie, y Ironwood había optado por guardar el aliento.

El automóvil se detuvo suavemente, causando que Winter se sacudiera, sorprendida de haber descubierto que se había quedado dormida. El general sonrió suavemente, pero sabía que no debía hacer ningún comentario. Él mató la ignición, entregándole el llavero. Winter lo aceptó sin decir nada, luego salió apresuradamente del automóvil, saboreando el refrescante escozor del aire nocturno.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al alojamiento del general, un departamento anidado en lo más profundo del corazón de la Academia, detrás de dos anillos de seguridad que Ironwood les indicó con la mano. Los aposentos de Winter estaban abajo, el especialista había canjeado sus viviendas más espaciosas en el edificio adyacente a favor de la proximidad a Ironwood. El pasillo estaba vacío, y los dos se detuvieron alrededor de la puerta, atípicamente inactivos.

—Bueno, Winter, tienes mi agradecimiento por una noche agradable. Tus habilidades organizativas son tan ejemplares como siempre. Y como van los cumpleaños, ese fue marcadamente menos... doloroso... que de costumbre.

Winter radiante por el cumplido —. Gracias, señor, James —. Ella conscientemente relajó su postura del descanso del desfile del que había regresado —. Fue un placer.

Ironwood apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la cerradura se soltó cuando los sensores recogieron las señales de RFID del chip dentro de su cibernética. Dejó que la puerta se abriera, hacia adentro, deteniéndose ante la ausencia de una despedida de Winter. En lugar de un breve recordatorio de su primera cita a la mañana siguiente, su especialista se tambaleaba ligeramente en el umbral, una mano frotaba lentamente la otra. El nerviosismo no era una emoción que Schnee mostrara con mucha frecuencia, pero su lenguaje corporal era inconfundible.

—... James —su voz los sorprendió a ambos —. ¿Podría posiblemente discutir algunos pedidos de negocios con usted? —. Ella levantó la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para colocar una máscara de resolución en su rostro —. Acerca de... problemas personales.

Cualquier otra noche, él hubiera dicho que no. O simplemente sugeriría que se aborde algo que no sea urgente mañana. Pero esta noche había algo diferente en el tono de Winter, en su expresión. Vaciló en llamarlo vulnerabilidad, pero ella se estaba extendiendo, pasando por encima de los confines seguros y familiares del libro de reglas. Por razones que nunca podría explicar para su propia satisfacción, le abrió la puerta.

Sus habitaciones eran lo suficientemente amplias, positivamente cavernosas según los estándares de las viviendas militares, pero aún no eran más grandes que un modesto apartamento en cualquier lugar de Atlas. Siguió a Winter por el umbral y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, encendiendo las luces, proporcionando la muy necesaria iluminación.

—Por favor, ponte cómoda —dijo Ironwood, deslizándose pasando Winter hacia la sala de estar —Tengo invitados muy raramente, así que debes disculpar el estado en que se encuentra.

Winter dio unos pasos tentativos hacia adelante, levantando una ceja escéptica ante sus palabras. Nunca antes había estado más allá del umbral de los aposentos del General, pero si esta era su idea de "desordenado"...

Los muebles eran de buen gusto pero discretos, no del todo espartanos, pero aún lejos de la casa. Sentía, al menos para Winter, como una habitación de hotel de lujo, con el más mínimo de los efectos personales. Varias estanterías llenas de tomos sobre historia militar y política, sobre temas demasiado esotéricos para todos, excepto para los académicos y profesionales. Algunas muestras de armas anticuadas: espadas de oficiales de caballería y fusiles de chispa, dispuestos como piezas de museo. Un tablero de ajedrez en el medio de un juego.

Sólo había una pieza de arte convencional en exhibición, pero fue decididamente impresionante: una pintura al óleo sobre lienzo más ancha que la del brazo de Winter. Era una escena del campo de batalla, con los soldados a ambos lados alfombrados en la nieve, casi invisibles excepto por salpicaduras de rojo sanguinolento. Estaba tan cautivada por eso que no notó que el General se deslizaba junto a ella, no hasta que le tocó suavemente el codo, con un vaso de líquido ambarino en la mano. Winter lo aceptó con un gesto de gratitud.

—La Segunda Batalla de Kuchinashi —notó, girando su propio vaso perezosamente mientras hablaba —. No recibe tanta atención en los libros de historia como Siege of Mantle o Vale Campaign, pero algunos lo consideran el punto de inflexión en la Gran Guerra.

Su vaso ya estaba en sus labios cuando la sintió, sintió la mano de Winter en su brazo, la suave presión tan inesperada que casi le hizo asfixiarse. Se las arregló para tragar, pero apenas —. Es hermoso, señor —musitó Winter, ojos azules y metálicos que nunca abandonaban el lienzo —. Los soldados son todos anónimos y sin rostro, a excepción de los que han sangrado —. Su expresión sonaba casi triste.

—Fue un regalo —respondió Ironwood, utilizando la pausa como una excusa para desprenderse de Winter.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar, el General se sentó en un sofá frente a dos sillones. Había esperado que Winter tomara una o la otra, pero ella optó por sentarse en el cojín junto a él, alisando su vestido como lo hizo. Chocaron vasos y bebieron, disfrutando del abundante calor del alcohol más viejo que cualquiera de ellos.

Los ojos de Winter cruzaron la habitación, antes de posarse en una fotografía cuidadosamente enmarcada en la mesa de café. Una mujer joven, que no podría haber salido de los veinte años, sonriendo alegremente en un bosque, el amor y la adoración en sus ojos tan claramente visibles incluso congelados en el tiempo —. ¿Un pariente suyo, señor? —. Winter preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para que la pregunta pareciera casual.

Algo cruzó la cara de Ironwood, demasiado fugaz para que el especialista la analizara —. Mi prometida —finalmente respondió, después de una pausa que fue un momento demasiado largo para sentirse cómodo.

—Oh —. Y qué mundos de emoción ella empacó en esa sola sílaba.

—Mi ex prometida, debería corregirlo —enmendó Ironwood, arrastrando los pies suavemente sobre el sofá. El cuero crujió suavemente bajo su peso.

—¿Señor?

Ironwood hizo un gesto aireado con su mano libre —. Estábamos comprometidos para casarnos, poco antes de mi ascenso a General. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas lo caóticas que eran las cosas en aquel entonces: los disturbios, los insurgentes, las crisis constitucionales interminables... —. Su oración se fue apagando, y su mirada no se posó en nada.

Winter permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que su oficial al mando componga sus pensamientos —. Después de que perdí... después de que perdí... —no parecía encontrar las palabras, pero en cambio hizo un gesto vago con su brazo cibernético. Winter asintió sin entender nada —. Ella quería que renunciara. Dijo que había cumplido con mi deber. Dijo que era demasiado agotador para nuestra relación. Sobre ella. Me dio un ultimátum.

—Yo... no tenía ni idea, señor —dijo Winter, con los dedos entrelazados alrededor de su vaso, los cubitos de hielo tintinearon suavemente.

—Espero que entiendas por qué no hablo mucho sobre eso, Schnee —respondió el General, aunque no había molestia en su tono. Tomó otro sorbo, y luego su voz volvió a su tono nostálgico —. Hablé con el Director Ozpin de Vale sobre eso. Algunos otros también, supongo. Él dijo... él dijo que ella tenía razón. Que yo había "hecho suficiente".

—¿Y? —Winter estaba demasiado absorta en la historia como para considerar la descortesía de su insistencia —. ¿Qué elegiste?

—Nunca tuve que hacerlo —dijo Ironwood, mirando su vaso como si fuera un abismo sin fondo.

—¿Señor?

—Se suponía que iba a encontrarse conmigo... Estaba afuera en las fronteras, pero había arreglado que ella lo visitara y... —Sus ojos se cerraron —. Fue un accidente raro. Un asesinato de Nevermore logró deslizar las defensas, golpear su aeronave recién salido de nuestro sobre de seguridad. Nunca más nos ha pasado una o dos veces en la última década, y luego una docena de ellas en una sólo día.

Él negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia el sofá —. Así que tomé la salida cobarde, Winter. Nunca tuve que decirle que estaba eligiendo Atlas por encima de ella —. Los dedos de su mano libre se curvaron en un puño, los zumbidos de los servos mecánicos ensordecían el silencio del apartamento.

—James...

Cuando volvió la cabeza, las manos de Winter lo acunaban. Su respiración era profunda, casi temblorosa. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos se veían borrosos por la humedad. Winter sintió que se le rompía el corazón, solo un poco, al ver su expresión torturada, el remordimiento y el odio a sí mismo apenas retenidos por una vida de disciplina.

El beso llegó sorpresivamente de forma natural, considerando todas las inhibiciones que tuvo que superar. Winter presionó sus labios contra los de él, tomándolos y consintiendo en igual medida. Y él estaba volviendo a besarse con ella. Su aliento estaba caliente en su piel, y olía a whisky, y le encantaba. Perdió a sí misma en él, en la sensación de su mandíbula cincelada y su pelo corto y negro, de la sensación de sus manos haciendo su camino a los lados...

Él la empujó hacia atrás, suave pero firmemente, el último beso de Winter abortado con un pop húmedo. Se sentaron en silencio durante varios segundos, una eternidad con cualquier otro nombre, hasta que James se pasó una mano por la cara de Winter cogió el vaso que había dejado en el suelo y lo tragó de un trago.

—Winter... no podemos... —comenzó Ironwood. Él no la miró a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que podemos —refutó Winter, con la garganta todavía ardiendo por la bebida. Ella dejó el vaso otra vez, una mano encontró su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza —. Sabe que puedo guardar un secreto, señor —. Su mano se cayó, y la ira brilló sobre su rostro —Entonces deme una buena razón por la que no.

—¿Por qué "no"? ¿Comienzo con las regulaciones, o el hecho de que has bebido siete copas esta noche?

—Entonces me estabas mirando —declaró Winter, casi con orgullo, su mano ahora descansando en su muslo. Ironwood sintió que su cuerpo respondía irreflexivamente a su toque, las hormonas empezaban a entrar en conflicto con el razonamiento —. Si te preocupa mi constitución... no lo hagas —. La mano de Winter recorrió su pierna. Por un momento la tentación fue casi absoluta —. Y es tu cumpleaños, James.

Ambos eran adultos, amigos y camaradas de armas, en la privacidad de sus propios aposentos...

Y él estaba solo. Él comandaba miles, pero la cantidad de personas que contaba como sus amigos era pequeña, y parecía cada vez más pequeña con cada mes que pasaba. Su rango y sus responsabilidades lo distanciaban de los que lo rodeaban. Y eso ni siquiera se estaba metiendo en la carga que Ozpin había puesto sobre sus hombros, el conocimiento secreto que solo lo alejaba más de su prójimo.

Winter se deslizó a su lado.

Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si él nunca hubiera conocido el amor, si no hubiera podido recordar una vez antes de que su corazón estuviera frío y metalizado. Pero él podría, y lo hizo. Él sabía lo que era tener a alguien en quien pudieras confiar por completo, alguien con quien compartir cualquier pensamiento, preocupación o esperanza. Tener a alguien a quien puedas besar antes de la madrugada, alguien cuya felicidad llenó tu corazón de calidez. Cómo era tener otra alma a tu lado, iluminando los momentos más mundanos de la existencia...

Su mano cruzó la de Winter.

—... No quiero que ninguno de nosotros hagamos nada por lo que lamentemos en la mañana —dijo, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la expresión herida en el rostro de Winter —. Y no quiero que hagas algo solo porque has bebido demasiado.

Winter negó con la cabeza, violenta y desafiante —. Respetuosamente, señor, es al revés —insistió —. Esto no es amor de borrachos. Esto es... que necesito un poco de valor líquido. Para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer.

—No seas absurda, Schnee. Tengo edad suficiente para ser tu padre.

Eso pareció tener un efecto, Winter retrocediendo visiblemente ante sus palabras, su mano ahora agarrando su codo. Su expresión oscurecida por magnitudes —. ¿Alguna vez piensa que voy a encontrar el amor, señor?

Ironwood pestañeó ante eso, una frase que era casi un no-sequitur. Nunca en todos sus años había traído a Winter su vida amorosa (evidentemente inexistente), y tenía una forma de congelar la sangre de cualquiera que intentara algo con ella —Winter, yo...

—No haré que elija, señor —declaró Winter, algunos pelos sueltos flotando frente a sus ojos —. Entre tú y tu trabajo. No me molestaré si te vas por semanas o meses a la vez. Si traes tu trabajo a casa contigo... Si tienes que hacer las llamadas difíciles que nadie más puede entender —. En la tenue luz del apartamento, era difícil estar seguro, pero Ironwood pensó que estaba llorando —. Y sé que me tratará igual, señor. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Había una historia detrás de esas palabras, él lo sabía sin preguntar. Opciones que Winter había tenido que hacer, y ella había elegido lo mismo que él. En ese momento de realización, sintió un parentesco, un vínculo forjado a través de una experiencia compartida, un dolor común.

Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Winter, y ella se inclinó hacia él, pero esta vez no había nada sensual en su toque. Como él, Winter era demasiado orgulloso para llorar, al menos abiertamente, pero no para consolarse en sus brazos. E incluso si no podía articularlo, James lo necesitaba de igual manera. Necesitaba ese vínculo, esa conexión, ese momento compartido de debilidad oh-tan-humana. Así que allí se sentó, reconfortando a Winter con toques sin palabras, y siendo consolado tanto por turnos...

Un tiempo incognoscible más tarde, Winter se enderezó, sorbiendo tan fuerte que parecía hacer eco en el apartamento. Luego exhaló, frotando con una mano la humedad que aún se acumulaba alrededor de sus ojos.

—Yo... entiendo si necesita reasignarme, señor —dijo ella, ninguno de ellos levantó la vista del suelo —. Puedo solicitar una transferencia por la mañana. En algún lugar de las provincias.

Ironwood negó con la cabeza —. No seas ridícula, Winter —recogió los dos vasos vacíos del suelo, los cubitos de hielo se fundieron en agua dorada —. Como dijiste, los dos estamos fuera de servicio y sin uniforme. Ambos tuvimos demasiado para beber, y luego ambos rompimos algunas reglas.

No perdió el alivio en la cara de Winter —. Gracias, señor, James.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Escuchó a Winter cayendo en el paso detrás de él —. En serio, no lo menciones, Schnee. Considera eso una orden.

Dejó los vasos en el fregadero y captó una sonrisa de Winter por el rabillo del ojo —. Sí señor.

Se quedaron en silencio en la cocina durante varios segundos, Ironwood lavando las copas mecánicamente, Winter esperando algún indicio para salir, tampoco seguro de qué decir a continuación...

El General cerró el agua del grifo —. No hubiera funcionado, Schnee —dijo finalmente, provocando una ceja levantada —. La dinámica de la relación sería fatalmente desigual, incluso si de alguna manera no comprometiera nuestro trabajo. Tengo la edad suficiente para haberlo reproducido suficientes veces para una sola vida.

—¿Señor?

—Eso es todo —dijo, asintiendo —. No se puede dejar caer "señor" incluso en mi apartamento, en mi sofá —. Suspiró con un cansancio que mostraba sus años —. Lo creas o no, hay cierta sabiduría institucional detrás de las reglas sobre confraternización.

Winter se encogió de hombros, casi infinitesimalmente —. Para todas las tristes palabras de lengua o pluma...

—... los más tristes son estos: podría haber sido.

Winter parpadeó, sorprendido por la interjección del General. Y luego ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme —dijo, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia la puerta —. He gastado su tiempo lo suficiente.

—Si no fuera por ti, aún me besarían en el restaurante —respondió Ironwood. Una sonrisa fácil apareció en su rostro —. Gracias por su ayuda esta noche, señorita Schnee. Eso es todo.

Winter asintió con la cabeza, luego giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la puerta con un resorte tranquilizador y seguro en su paso —. Es un placer, señor —respondió, con una fuerza familiar en la garganta —. Recuerde, tenemos una reunión con todas las manos en... —ella echó un vistazo a su Scroll —seis horas, treinta y cinco minutos.

El general abrió la puerta para Winter y le lanzó una mirada fingida mientras lo hacía —. Gracias por el recordatorio, especialista —gruñó. Si su cuerpo pudiera incluso metabolizar todo el alcohol que ha consumido en las próximas seis horas, constituiría un milagro médico —. Espero verte allí también.

* * *

 

—... Ahora con respecto a los planes de pensiones de aportación definida para los empleados que llevan a cabo la mayoría de sus obligaciones laborales en regiones clasificadas como niveles de peligro Grimm-II y superiores...

Cuando su alarma sonó esa mañana, el suicidio por disparo nunca había parecido tan atractivo. Le dolía la cabeza, le picaba la garganta y se había quedado dormido, completamente vestido y en el sofá, lo que le hacía sentirse como una especie de vagabundo. La lluvia helada había hecho poco para hacerle sentir más humano, y Remnant tendría que vivir con su barba hoy.

Un mayordomo uniformado entró en la sala de conferencias, haciendo girar un carrito de plata frente a él. Una de las ventajas de estar en la cima era que la comida finalmente comenzó a ser bastante buena. Ironwood había comido suficientes MRE y comida de hospital a lo largo de las décadas que sintió que, en cierto sentido, el universo se lo debía en este punto.

—¿Café, alguien? —llamó el administrador, ya vertiendo ambrosía negra en tazas de porcelana.

—Sí —declaró Winter, desde su asiento a la derecha del General, su mirada no surgió del memorándum que anotaba furiosamente delante de ella.

—Mmhm —Ironwood murmuró de acuerdo, todavía no confiando en sí mismo para articular palabras reales.

—¿Y cómo lo toma? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Negro.

Schnee e Ironwood se miraron fijamente, momentáneamente sorprendidos por el efecto estéreo de sus voces al unísono.

El mayordomo hizo una pausa por un segundo, antes de dejar dos tazas de café sin alterar y continuar su camino hacia la mesa. Winter e Ironwood tomaron sorbos en armonía, sin prestar mucha atención a los planes de jubilación bizantinos que se discuten en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Es muy bueno —declaró Winter, cuidadosamente colocando la taza sobre su platillo —. Las Islas Chavái elaboran cerveza, creo.

—No podría decirlo —confesó el general. Luego suspiró, maldiciendo en silencio el hecho de que no había forma de destornillar discretamente su frasco en una habitación con tantos ojos —. Aunque si lo es, creo que en realidad tengo algunas bolsas en mi cocina.

—¿Oh? —Winter levantó una ceja burlona, pero no había perdido la diversión en sus ojos.

—Y una máquina de café expreso de mil litros que nunca he estrenado.

—Tal vez podría ayudar con eso —ofreció Winter —. Soy algo así como una aficionada.

—No lo dudo —su mirada recorrió subrepticiamente la habitación -. Este fin de semana, ¿quizás, Schnee?

Winter sonrió, abrigada por la tranquila oferta de amistad que se extendía ante ella.

—Es posible que tenga que insistir en eso, señor.

**Author's Note:**

> Una traducción que le pedí a la autora original Liara_90, por suerte accedió xD, realmente soy su fan <3\. Espero no haber cometido errores, a veces pasa:( en fin. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. 
> 
> La autora puso en notas:   
> ¿Comentarios, por favor? Esa es básicamente la única razón por la que escribo. Una simple frase pude iluminar mi día.


End file.
